


Better than Imagination

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, magic as sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Byakuya asks for a little kidō sex play, Renji is usually resistant.  This time, he's glad he decided to give it a try....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Imagination

As Byakuya pulled the lube out of the top drawer of his mother’s dresser, Renji sat himself down at the foot of the bed. He was already pretty aroused by this whole mysterious scenario, but he idly stroked himself as he tried to decide if he should ask for details or let it be a surprise.

Kidõ, though... 

Renji wasn’t even sure he knew which spell Byakuya’d been fiddling with. He’d mentioned the name, but, well, anything much above Hado Thirty-One was out of Renji’s league. So he tried to remember if it was the crawling rope one or something else? What exactly were these ‘special modifications’ or whatever Byakuya had called them? 

_Am I going to end up being fucked by crawling rope? Would that be a bad thing?_

The woodblock image of a woman wrapped in tentacles skittered through Renji’s mind and suddenly he thought: _hmmm, yeah, that could be pretty damn good._

It was in the other bedroom, but Renji was fairly certain he and Byakuya had discussed the merits of tentacle porn at one point. How ironic that they might be coming to something like that before they’d even managed a threesome.

Byakuya turned around with the lube in his hand. His gaze went to what Renji had been unconsciously doing. Those delicate dark brows knit together and he frowned. 

Oh, right. Hands off. 

“Sorry,” Renji said with a lopsided grin, as he lifted his hands from his body. “It’s just natural for me, I guess.”

“Yes, I imagine so, I just… well, I worry that you won’t last.”

Renji chuckled. “Yeah, well, either I go off right away or I’m in it for the long haul. It’s like that for me in a lot of things, really.”

Byakuya nodded absently. He was doing that thing where his eyes roamed over Renji’s body like he hadn’t seen the tattoos a thousand times. Completely owning his lover’s attention in this way always made Renji want to preen—stretch out and show off. Renji gave into the impulse and leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs a little. He was never any good at this part, but he tried to give Byakuya the old ‘come hither’ seductive glance. “So…” he said huskily, “How do you want me?”

Byakuya blinked as if coming back from some deep—more likely naughty—thought. “I suppose it doesn’t matter overly much. The thing I’ve discovered is that I can use the tendrils of the kidō with the same sort of dexterity with which I manipulate Senbonzakura.” Byakuya considered for a moment, and then added, “On the other hand, you might as well be comfortable from the start. I’m not quite sure how much the ropes would constrict if I hauled you around bodily. It was easier on myself. I’m quite used to knowing where my own edges are.”

_Yep. Tentacles._

Now Renji hoped that along with all that, Byakuya would still fuck him himself, and not just let the ropes or tendrils or whatever do it for him. “Sounds good. Just make it so you can get inside me, too, okay?”

That startled a laugh from Byakuya. “Do you know me so well you’ve guessed how this will go?”

“Not in the least,” Renji said with a crooked sort of easy smile. “Just hopeful.”

Byakuya’s dark eyebrows went up in an ‘oh?’

“I know what kind of porn you read, remember?” Renji sat up and made wiggly motions with his fingers.

Byakuya’s smile was like a little boy’s: hopeful and a little anxious. “So you think you _would_ like it?”

“No idea,” Renji admitted honestly. “But I’m willing to give it a try.”

Byakuya set the lube at the foot of the bed. With a smile, Renji noticed it was the cherry-flavored stuff they’d bought at the sex shop in the Human World. They’d yet to put it anywhere Renji’d been able to taste it, but the smell was strongly syrupy sweet. It amused Renji no end that Byakuya seemed to prefer it; it was cheap as hell. Byakuya gave him another measuring glance before nodding, “All right, let’s try. You remember your safe word?”

“Yes, I didn’t forget it from five minutes ago.”

“I need you to say it again, Renji.” The silent recrimination in Byakuya’s expression clearly said: ‘it’s part of the ritual. This is how we do things.’

“Fine. ‘Ikebana,’” Renji rolled his eyes as he hauled himself around. The bed groaned and creaked under his weight, until he was stretched out the traditional way along it. He considered asking if he should be face up or face down, but he decided that, if all possible, he wanted to watch Byakuya throughout this mysterious kidō tentacle fantasy of his. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands, but so he tucked them up under the pillows to cradle and lift his head even more. At the moment, of course, all he could see was the expanse of his own body and his twitching, uncertain erection. “Okay. Shoot. Er, I guess, literally.”

“I will, but first do you remember what to say for slow down?”

Ah, shit, it wasn’t ‘yellow light’… erm, “Oh! ‘Cherry blossoms.’”

“Very good.”

Renji could seeByakuya getting excited by this again. Byakuya’s eyelids fluttered down and he took up a position kneeling at Renji’s feet. Of course, Renji was flat on his back—but still, that was the kind of image that always got Renji’s blood pumping straight to his cock… and it was totally the kind of thing that would make Aunt Masama shit bricks. Renji couldn’t even imagine what she’d think to see Byakuya like that, all prim and contrite, as though awaiting an order or—

Of course there was no warning. 

Byakuya was a skilled enough practitioner not to need a chant. Suddenly, electric whip-like snakes in Byakuya’s signature pink color sprang from a single raised hand, palm-out.

Fighting the instinct to flinch away, Renji reminded himself this was part of the sex. Tentatively, the crackling ropes split, each one stroking the sensitive flesh on the bottom of Renji’s feet. So light! It was like being kissed by a cool breeze—ticklish enough to make him pull away with a barely stifled giggle. 

Then the pink light snapped out like a whip and curled around his ankles pulling them straight again. Where the kidō touched naked flesh there was a buzzing tingle, a kind of humming cold strength, like the thinnest of metal cuffs—if such things came slightly electrified. 

Glancing up at Byakuya, Renji could see that, under the mask of concentration, Byakuya was flushed with excitement. His pale skin had a rosy glow along cheeks. Byakuya’s free hand untied his obi, exposing more of that luscious, creamy expanse. 

Renji groaned as his cock hardened. Watching more tendrils break off from the stream coming from Byakuya’s palm to pin Renji ‘s arms in place, Renji suspected he was going to wish they had a safe word that meant ‘hurry-the-fuck-up-and-fuck-me-hard-now.’ 

At least Renji knew Byakuya liked it when he screamed obscenities and begged and howled. Byakuya was clearly enjoying this—his eyes had come up to watch the progress of the snaky-tendrils and to roam over Renji’s body hungrily.

Just has Renji imagined they might, twin kidō ropes deliberately and carefully wound up his legs, wrapping around thighs. A little experimental squeeze had Renji’s breath hitching and his body shifting, instinctively testing the bonds. They were tight, but after that first constriction, they settled to a firm, if crackling pressure. Now that his legs were completely wrapped, Byakuya made some kind of gesture with his other hand and Renji’s legs started to spread and his knees bend. Wider and wider, Renji’s legs continued to open and his weight shifted as his ass was lifted into the air slightly, too. 

Renji couldn’t see it, but he felt the ropes work their way around his ass. As skillfully as any kinbaku master’s knots, Renji felt his ass-cheeks spread.

Byakuya’s gaze grew white hot, as Renji was laid open wide for him.

“Oh,” Byakuya said, his voice surprisingly tremulous. “Oh. You look so… oh. Having you here far surpasses my imagination.”

It took Renji a second to parse that: “The real thing’s pretty hot, huh?”

“Oh, yes. Very.”

Renji’s smile was wolfish; Byakuya looked ready to drool. His kimono was completely open. Black hair dampening with arousal, Byakuya was at his sexiest right now—slightly disheveled and focused like a laser on Renji.

Renji was ready, but he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. So this was it, eh? Well, it was quite a bit faster than tying all those damn rope knots and far easier to get suspension, but he really couldn’t quite appreciate it the way Byakuya seemed to. The sizzling sensation of this kidō was kind of pleasant though, sort like having a dozen vibrating fingers---

Renji’s train of thought derailed abruptly when one of the pink tentacles split off from his leg and reared up like the head of a snake as though to observe Renji’s jutting cock. Given the little jolts running up his legs, what would that feel like wrapped around…. Oh gods. 

Renji’s eyes jumped from it to Byakuya, who he could see through the just-on-the-edge of-too-wide-starting-to-be-painful stretch of his bent legs. Byakuya’s expression had gone preternaturally still and empty, except for a wicked, mischievous smile that twitched along the edges of his thin lips. But he was breathing heavily and Renji could see Byakuya’s erection, hard and strong.

The tendril hovering by Renji’s cock whipped out and delicately flicked, like some kind of electrified tongue, at the tip. “Argh!” was Renji’s most articulate response as the little devilish thing flicked out again and again in a kind of lapping strike—cold and vibrating and yet caressing.

Renji was already starting to lose it when slender, wire-thin kidō ropes curled themselves around the very tips of his nipples and pulled taut. They’d never played with nipple clamps before and yet Renji knew this experience was a thousand times more intense, considering that this exquisite torture combined the pinch with a constant almost sucking pull as well as a throbbing vibration.

It was like Byakuya’s hands and mouth were everywhere at once, because Renji could feel him, his reiatsu—like the time Renji was subsumed by Senbonzakura’s blades—there was the feeling of Byakuya’s very essence in every stroke, pull, and tease.

Incoherent noises bubbled out of Renji’s throat. He might have been cussing or he might have been begging, but the mounting stimulation had him finally gasping, “Oh gods, oh… sakura! I’m going to come!”

With that some of the pressure on his nipples lightened and then the torture to his cock stopped as the snaky pink tendril wrapped itself around Renji’s cock and balls and held them firmly, like a living cock ring. 

A husky, breathless “Better?” had Renji cracking open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut, only to see that Byakuya’s kimono was in rumpled disarray, falling open to reveal sweat slick skin and hard, rampant arousal. Byakuya had clearly been touching himself, and Renji had missed seeing it. Oh gods! Byakuya looked so hot like that, with his hair falling wantonly in front of his face. Gray eyes were riveted to Renji’s body, glazing over with passion.

“Nugh-huh,” Renji managed to agree with a nod, relieved to see that Byakuya had, at some point, opened the lube. 

Slicked fingers played only briefly with Renji’s already tremulous opening before sliding in. As fingers probed, the magical cock ring tugged in rhythm. Similarly, the kidō nipple clamps squeezed along in perfect harmony. 

Renji just hung there, half suspended in the air, and thrashed what he could--which was mostly his head—moaning like a beast. “Oh gods, please. Just fuck me already! Fuck me!”

Kidō lifted him further, but then there finally was the pressure of Byakuya’s cock against Renji’s opening. He was so ready for it. Had he been able to move a muscle beyond shuddering with pleasure, Renji would have pierced himself on Byakuya’s shaft. But, he was being slowly stretched, the pleasurable ache echoed in the pulsing throb of each kidō string that held him.

When Byakuya was deep inside, the ‘cock ring’ seemed to spontaneously wind itself up the full length of Renji’s cock to begin to tighten and pull with every one of Byakuya’s thrusts. It was like a thousand hands on him—tweaking both nipples, playing with balls, and giving his cock the most intense hand job of Renji’s life—all while getting fucked steady and hard up the ass.

Byakuya body hit against him with a slap. One hand still controlled the kidō, but the other wrapped around Renji’s thigh to steady himself. Byakuya flesh was hot and firm and commanding against Renji’s sweat-soaked body. 

Conscious thought disappeared. Renji rode wave after wave of searing pleasure until at some point Byakuya made a strangled groan and the kidō wavered enough that it loosened and Renji’s cum shot hot and fast up the length of his body. 

The rest of the kidō collapsed with Byakuya and they fell together in panting, sticky, sweaty, deeply satisfied heap.

As Byakuya untangled and rearranged them to a more cuddly position, Renji chuckled darkly. “I take it all back. You can do kidō on me any time you like, Byakuya.”

“Mmmmm, good,” Byakuya said, clearly exhausted from the effort. In fact, he seemed to drop almost instantly into a deep sleep. Renji carefully pulled a blanket up from the foot of the bed and tucked it around Byakuya. 

Then he put his arms around him, snuggled up close, and fell asleep.


End file.
